


Good to You

by MyTurnOnHigh



Series: Some Type of Ever After [1]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: I'm Sorry, Love Spell Cookie Returns, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTurnOnHigh/pseuds/MyTurnOnHigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been an accident. At least that was what Evie had said to him. Carlos wasn’t quite sure he believed her though. After all, she had been the only one he had told about his feelings for Jay. But how exactly she had gotten Jay to eat one of the spare love potion laced cookies right in from of him he still hadn’t figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to You

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be fluffy and cute and then I stayed up too late the other night listening to songs by Mariana's Trench and well, things happened. Also, I think I saw somewhere that this was a tumblr prompt and I know there's already a some fics floating around like this, but I had to give the idea a whirl for myself. Hope you enjoy!

           It had been an accident. At least that was what Evie had said to him. Carlos wasn’t quite sure he believed her though. After all, she had been the only one he had told about his feelings for Jay.

           But how exactly she had gotten Jay to eat one of the spare love potion laced cookies right in from of him he still hadn’t figured out. However, that was a rather moot point now. Because now, well _now_ Carlos and Evie were standing in the hall outside of his and Jay’s dorm, leaning against the door in an attempt to keep the other boy safe inside so he couldn’t do anything stupid like the impromptu sing-a-long session Ben did earlier.

           “Guys, come on!” Carlos could feel the door handle jiggle against his back as Jay talked through the thick door. “Let me out! I just want to–”

            “No! No, this if for your own good, Jay!” Carlos said quickly to cut Jay off.

            “Aw, come on, babe, don’t be so uptight!” Jay said causing Carlos to tense up while his cheeks quickly started to turn a deep shade of red.

            “You know, this really isn’t so bad. It’s kind of sweet actually.” Evie muttered as she looked over at Carlos shyly with a small, apologetic smile. However, Carlos felt less than reassured by Evie’s words and began to groan before finally whimpering in frustration.

            It was then the two of them saw Mal walking towards them. When she came to stand in front of them, she looked them up and down briefly before raising one of her eye brows and crossing her arms.

           “So, guys...what’re you doing?” She said slowly as if she didn’t really want to know, but was just too curious not to ask.

            The black and blond teen rolled his eyes and looked over at Evie, glaring lightly. “Ask Evie.” He said tiredly.

            Evie once again smiled sheepishly at Carlos before he saw her look back over at Mal and shrug. “So, you know how we had a bunch of spare cookies?”

            “Yeah, I asked you to throw them out.” Mal said with even more confusion in her voice.

            “Okay, well, I thought I had–”

            “Evie!” Carlos said tensely in an attempt to get the girl to tell the truth.

            “I did! I swear!” She looked back at Carlos, her brow now furrowed in desperation. “I wouldn’t do this to you.” She added a bit more quietly and suddenly Carlos felt bad for doubting his friend, but he knew she couldn’t be telling the truth. There was no other explanation.

            “Do what to Carlos? And what does this have to do with you two leaning against the door like a wild animal is trying to escape?” Mal said before her eyes widened slightly. “Wait! Don’t tell me Dude ate one of the cookies and is now trying to get it on like Lady and the Tramp style!” The purple haired girl said with a slight laugh in her voice.

            Carlos let out another groan before glaring lightly at Mal. “No, Jay ate one.” He didn’t mean for his voice to sound as snippy as it probably did, but he wasn’t in the mood to joke around. Carlos noticed the look on Mal’s face change from amusement into a weird mix of anger and concern that only she could pull off.

            “He what?!” Mal then hissed out loudly before going over to the door and leaning over Evie to get closer. “Jay, you moron!” She didn’t wait for a response before backing up and looking over at Carlos again.

            “Please tell me you two are blocking the door to keep him from seeing someone and falling in love.” Mal’s voice was tense and Carlos noticed her eyes had narrowed slightly as if this was entirely his fault, so he glared back.

            “Actually,” Evie said, breaking the tension that had formed, “He already looked at someone. We’re trying to keep him from, oh, you know, breaking out into song or spray painting love poems on walls now.”

            “Oh for the love of,” Mal’s voice trailed off briefly as if she were trying to compose herself, “Alright, so who did he look at? Was it Lonnie or Audrey or-”

            “Me.” Carlos snipped again. “He was looking at me.” Carlos waited for Mal to respond, however, all she did was continue to stare at him quietly before moving her gaze over to Evie.

            The black and blond teen tensed again before looking over at Evie as well, gaping slightly. “You told _Mal_?”

            “Lay off of E,” Mal’s voice was quiet and she almost sounded like she was trying to be reassuring. “She didn’t tell me anything. I figured it out on my own.”

            Once Mal’s words began to sink in, Carlos once again flushed with embarrassment and could feel his eyes starting to sting with tears of frustration. He refused to believe he had been that obvious.

            “Whatever, just, look, how do we break the spell?” Carlos stammered out as he tried to keep himself composed.

           “There’s probably a potion in my mom’s book that breaks it. It’ll probably take a while for me to get everything together though.” At least Mal was saying there was a way to break the spell. That was all Carlos really cared about.

           “E, you come with me. If you help out we might be able to get done faster.”

           “What? No, I need Evie here to help–!”

           “Carlos, just...talk to Jay. Remember, he’s in love with you, not lust. He’s not going to do anything you don’t want him to.” Mal said. However, all Carlos was thinking was _‘it’s not Jay I’m worried about,’_ but he bit his tongue before saying that out loud.

           He then saw Evie slowly back away from him to go stand next to Mal and realized the girls weren’t really giving him a choice in this. “Wouldn’t it make more sense if I went with Mal?” Carlos was starting to sound desperate and he didn’t really care at this point. “That would prevent anything awkward from happening.”

           “You’re still his best friend.” Evie said tentatively. “Just help him understand what’s going on and I’m sure it’ll be okay.”

          Carlos was too tired to fight back anymore and only sighed with a nod as the two girls turned around to head back down the hall towards their own dorm to get to work. The black and blond then turned around to face the door to his dorm.

          Really, what was the worst thing that could happen? He could play this off, he knew he could, he just needed to relax and stay cool. As he started to repeat the mantra of _‘just stay cool’_ in his head, Carlos slowly reached out and opened the door up so he could walk inside of his and Jay’s dorm. When he got inside the posh room, the younger teen looked over and saw Jay sitting on the edge of his bed with his elbow resting on his knee so he could support his chin in his hand while he was leaning over. If Carlos didn’t know any better, he would say Jay almost looked disappointed.

          However, as Carlos turned to shut the door, he heard Jay get up off the bed and walk over in his direction.

          “Are you mad at me?” Jay asked, causing Carlos to pause for a moment before turning back around to look at the dark haired teen. The look Jay was giving him made his breath hitch in the back of his throat – lips slightly parted as his eyes narrowed in confusion while his brow creased in worry.

          “No.” Carlos muttered; trying desperately not to stare at Jay’s parted lips. “I’m not mad at you.”

          The look of worry in the other boy’s eyes slowly lifted, however the confusion seemed to still remain. When Jay started to lift his arms up to cross them across his chest, he must have noticed how Carlos was watching him, because the delicately parted lips morphed into more of a knowing smirk.

          “So, did I just catch you off guard then?” Carlos also noted there was a hint of mischief in the thief’s voice. He wasn’t quite sure why, but it made him look away from Jay and his jaw clench.

          “You could say that.” He said before trying to walk around Jay, however, every time he tried to sidestep the older, Jay followed his movements in order to keep standing in his way. Carlos once again felt his level frustration starting to rise. “Jay, come on.”

          It was then Carlos felt Jay gently grab his chin and lift it up so they were looking each other in the eyes.

         “Your freckles are really cute.” The taller boy said quietly. However, Carlos could only notice just how close Jay had leaned in when he had been looking away from him. The blood once again began to rush to his cheeks and his heart began hammering in his chest. How many times had he imagined this exact scenario happening now? How many times had he dreamed it?

         Carlos snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed the distance between him and Jay starting to lessen even more. The shorter teen quickly pushed the thief’s hand away from his chin and stepped away from him.

         “You have no idea what you’re doing!” Carlos knew his voice was starting to crack with emotion, he just hoped Jay hadn’t noticed.

          Jay’s brow furrowed again, however this time in disappointment as Carlos backed farther away. “Well, I _was_ going to kiss you.”

          The words rang in Carlos’s head like an alarm trying to set him off. How he was supposed to go off though, he wasn’t quite sure, so he just decided to tell the truth. “Jay, seriously, whatever you’re _feeling_ right now...it’s not real. That cookie you ate earlier was one of the love potion ones Mal made for Ben. So, I suggest we stick to either side of our dorm until Mal and Evie show up with the reversal potion to keep things from getting awkward once you’re back to normal.”

          Carlos finished talking as quickly as he possibly could so that he could hurry past Jay to get to his bed and possibly lay face down into a pillow in an attempt to hide from everything until the girls showed back up.

          “Do you not have feelings for me then?” The younger teen heard Jay say, causing him to once again stop in his tracks. He had gotten so much closer to his bed too.

          As Carlos quietly stared at his mattress, desperately trying to think of something to say, he felt Jay’s hand come to rest on his shoulder, causing every muscle in his back to tense up.

          The two of them stood like that in silence for a few moments before Carlos finally let himself relax a bit. He then felt Jay’s other hand come up to rest on his opposite shoulder before he gently pulled the smaller boy against his chest. Before Carlos could move away, the thief brought his arms back up to hold him close.

          “Look, usually, you’re really good at trying to hide it, but I can still tell and...I guess what I’m trying to say is that it’s okay.”

          Carlos laughed dryly. “Did you miss the part where I said you’re enchanted by a magic cookie?”

          “I’ve known about your feelings for me much longer than it took me to eat that cookie.”  That didn’t make any sense to Carlos. Jay knew about his feelings for him? But he had said he was good at hiding it. If he had noticed he was hiding something though Carlos couldn’t have apparently been that subtle. Maybe it was because the thief in Jay could spot subtle from a mile away? Mal said she could notice too though. And, seriously, why the hell was Jay so unfazed about being under a love potion? Nothing was making sense!

          The older teen must have realized something was wrong, because Carlos felt Jay’s arms gently tighten across his chest in a protective manner.

          “Dude, your heart feels like it’s going to beat out of your chest.” Jay mumbled.

          “And you’re way too relaxed about this!” Carlos said as he brought his hands up to grab the older’s arm to pull himself free. Who was he kidding though? There was no way he had the strength to get himself free if Jay wasn’t letting him go. Carlos whimpered and stopped tugging on Jay’s arm but still kept a firm grip on the other teen.

          “Look, I saw what the cookie did to Ben. And I knew about your feelings for me, I just didn’t know how I felt myself, so I swiped the cookie Mal gave Ben and–”

          “You _knew_ what you were doing?” Carlos was angry. Not did Jay know about his feelings, but the thief had intentionally put himself under the spell and hearing that just made Carlos feel like he was a joke.

           The smaller boy started to struggle against Jay’s grip again, but this time Jay let him go, causing the younger teen to stumble forward briefly before he could turn around at look at the other boy again.

          “You knew how I felt and you knew what the cookie would do, but you did it anyway? What the hell?!”

           The two stared each other down and for every moment Jay remained composed, Carlos became less and less so. It didn’t take long for the younger teen to start trembling. He didn’t understand why Jay would do something like this. He thought they were friends.

          “Carlos,” Jay said with a sigh, “I just figured you deserve to finally have someone you love actually love you back.”

          Carlos tensed as everything finally crashed down around him, reverberating in a way that made perfect sense. Jay was taking pity on him. He knew how rough Carlos had had it back home and, to add insult to injury, he knew he had fallen for his flirtatious best friend who was the farthest things from monogamous.

          “Screw you, Jay.” The quiet curse rolled off Carlos’s tongue like a melted dagger. He watched Jay flinch inwardly and look away, clearly unsure of what he should say next.

          Carlos wasn’t sure how long they stood there in a tense silence, but he was brought out of it by the sound of their dorm door opening up. He quickly looked over and saw Evie and Mal walking in. Mal was clearly too absorbed in her spell book to notice the tension, however Evie clearly had noticed it, because she stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she entered the room.

          “Okay, so good news and bad news.” Mal started talking as she skimmed through a page in the book. “Good news-”

          “Mal.” Evie’s voice was uncertain, but it was clear to Carlos that she knew they were intruding. Mal, on the other hand, kept talking.

          “There’s a quick way to reverse this. The bad news is-”

          “ _Mal_.” Evie sounded more firm this time and she quickly grabbed the other girl’s shoulder to get her attention to focus on the atmosphere in the room rather than the words on a yellowed page. As soon as Mal looked up from her spell book Carlos looked away and protectively wrapped his arms around himself.

          “I’m so sorry, we should have knocked.” Evie said and Carlos could almost hear a slightly panicked tone in her voice, but he just scoffed and looked back at her.

          He needed to apologize to her; say he was sorry he had ever even thought she could do something like this to him. Now wasn’t the time for that though and Carlos wasn’t even sure he could form the words. So he just looked and silently pleaded for help. For her to do or say something to break the tension. To let Mal break the tension. Anything. However, Evie just stared back, her expression growing more and more worried by the second.

            “Yeah, you really should have.” Jay finally said, sounding angry, but Carlos refused to look at him. However, the tone of his voice caught Mal’s attention and she quickly turned to look over at Jay and glared darkly. Carlos could have sworn he even saw her eyes briefly flicker to that bright intense green she had inherited from her mother.

            “Just because you’re under the effects of a love potion, don’t think I won’t hurt you if you did or said something to Carlos he didn’t-”

            “How do we fix this?” Carlos was surprised by the sound of his own voice cutting in, but he was done with this. He just wanted everything to end so that he could pretend like nothing ever happened and possibly ignore Jay for the rest of forever.

           Mal looked back at Carlos again and frowned slightly but looked back down at her spell book. “It’s as simple as the cookies, but we need another tear and this one has to be from heartbreak.”

           Carlos couldn’t help the sarcastic laugh that escaped him. “Yeah, that won’t be a problem.” He could feel Jay’s eyes on him, but he still refused to look at the older boy.

           “Carlos, wait, can we talk about this? _Please_?” Jay asked, but Carlos didn’t want to talk, he wanted to hide. He wanted to go home and curl up on the floor in the closet next to his mother’s furs and pretend like this trip to Aurodon had never even happened. Yet, the sheer amount of desperation in Jay’s voice, made Carlos reluctantly turn to chance a look at the older teen. It was then Carlos realized Jay looked just as hurt and confused as he himself felt.

          “Alright, look,” Mal said, snapping her spell book shut, “Evie and I will head down to the kitchen and get started. We’ll give you fifteen minutes to talk. And, Carlos, when you’re done head down and we’ll finish this up.”

          Carlos didn’t say anything in response, only nodded. And soon he heard the door shut again and he knew he was once again alone with Jay in their room. The black and blonde teen looked down at his feet and rocked back on his heels before sighing heavily and looking back at Jay again, shrugging.

         “So, what is there to talk about?”

         “I know you’re mad, okay? I kinda figured you would be, but I wasn’t doing this to take pity on you.” Jay sounded sincere, but Carlos was still skeptical. They had grown up on the Isle of the Lost after all. Learning the art of deception was something most learned before they even learned to talk. And for a thief it was probably something he had learned to do before he could probably even walk.

         “I did this because you’re my best friend and I felt bad.”

         “You felt bad so you put yourself under a love spell? That makes zero sense!”

         “Carlos, you’ve been through so much crap because of Cruella-”

         “Jay, just cut to the chase!” Carlos felt his nails digging into the leather of his gloves. Briefly, he realized he should be thankful he was wearing them, otherwise he might be scrapping his skin, but that thought quickly vanished when Jay stepped closer to him.

         “Like I said, you’re my best friend and ever since you opened up and told me about how messed up your mom is and how she treats you, I’ve always made it a point to never take anything from you, because you deserved better. But then I ended up taking the _one_ thing from you I couldn’t just give back.”

         Carlos could feel both the singing in his eyes and hammering in his chest beginning to return. He knew it was because his anger was finally fading and he no longer had it as a protective shell to keep around himself. However, as he tried to keep himself composed, he felt Jay tentatively touch his arms like he had earlier, only this time the older teen kept more space between the two of them.

         “So, this was me doing the next best thing.” Even though Jay’s voice was soft, it broke through the last bit of barrier Carlos had and he felt a hot tear streak down the side of his face. He quickly averted his gaze from the older teen to try and keep him from noticing what was happening, but he heard Jay let out a quiet sigh and he knew he had seen. The thief then moved his hands up so that they were gently grabbing the back of his neck and Carlos felt Jay’s thumb gently swipe across his cheek. He knew he should pull away, but he couldn’t bring himself to step back.

         “I don’t want this. I don’t want something fake.”

         “This is real. It feels real.”

         “That’s because you’re under the effects of a _love spell_!” Carlos snapped and looked back at Jay, glaring lightly. “I’m not going to use you like that! I’d just be constantly wondering how you’d really feel if you hadn’t-!”

          Carlos was cut off abruptly as Jay tugged on the back of his neck until their lips were pressed together in a needy kiss. Once the younger teen realized what was happening, he quickly brought his hand up to Jay’s chest to push him away, but the older teen had started to slow the kiss down into something more deep and meaningful and he just couldn’t stop it. It was causing Carlos’s chest to tighten up as a ball of so many different emotions formed within in. He whimpered as the older teen continued to kiss him, but then Jay pulled back a bit, allowing Carlos to catch his breath.

          “Jay-”

          “I’m not going to reverse this.” Jay said, breathlessly. “It’s not fair to you if I do. We can’t just erase what you’re feeling. You’re not under a spell.”

           The black and blonde teen couldn’t help how his mouth fell open slightly. He wanted to say something, really, but all he could do was shake his head in disbelief. There was no way Jay would so selflessly do something like that for him. Best friend of not.

           “And, this way, you won’t be the only one with a broken heart if we don’t end up together.” Jay added while leaning in more again, pressing his forehead against Carlos’s.

           Carlos swallowed the lump that seemed to be forming in his throat and ran his hands up to Jay’s shoulders. “Why me? You could have had anyone.”

           “Because I know you get me better than anyone here ever could.” The younger teen could feel Jay’s brow furrowing against his own. “I did this for me too, dude. I mean, you already wanted this. I just wanted me to want it too.”

           Carlos bit his lip. He wasn’t sure if hearing Jay say he did this for himself too made things better or worse. It almost made the younger teen feel like Jay wanted him simply because he’d be the easy option. But on the other hand, the thief was also trying to give him something he knew he wanted, so maybe this wasn’t so wrong after all.

           “This’ll be good for both of us. I promise.” Jay muttered and Carlos found himself reluctantly nodding in agreement.

           “Okay. I’ll...I’ll try.” Hearing that made Jay smirk and Carlos could feel it against his own lips as the older teen leaned back in to kiss him again.

           Jay then moved his hands down and Carlos’s felt him take hold of his waist. The younger teen was then able to move his arms up to wrap them around Jay’s shoulders and, as they kissed, more of his earlier doubts left him.

           In the back of his mind, Carlos knew this probably wasn’t a good thing. That this wasn’t going to last forever and that even though Jay had wanted this it still wasn’t exactly real. But even that couldn’t change how amazing finally kissing the thief felt or how nice it felt to hear him say he had done this for Carlos and it wasn’t just a mistake. And maybe accepting this as it is was so easy because of where they had come from. Maybe being able to accept this as a victory felt right because victories were so hard to come across when you were the children of villains. Whatever the reasoning was though, Carlos decided to just enjoy this while it lasted and later on him and Jay could enjoy whatever it was the girls were cooking up, because it would be lacking the crucial ingredient needed to break the spell.


End file.
